


Worse Than Hell

by curiously_me



Series: The Other Winchester 'verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/curiously_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If it's the last thing he does, Zachariah will hear "Yes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worse Than Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm fiddling with the actual timeline of Supernatural a bit (ok, maybe a lot, sorry).

"You know me, clumsier than anyone else at school."

...

"I tripped and fell down the bleachers. Yeah, away games are hazardous to my health."

...

"Makeup? Oh, um, it was for a play I tried out for a couple years ago... didn't really work out."

...

"No, she loves me! I'm bad and she loves me enough to correct me! She's trying to fix me!"

...

"God? Please, if you're there, help me?"

* * *

"But He didn't, did He? No, dear old Dad couldn't care less about you, the spare Winchester son. He cared enough to send an angel after your big brother and pull him out of hell. He even cares about the screw-up, had an archangel perching on his shoulders for years.

"But you, you were so far below useless, he didn't even spare a thought to your situation. Nope, he let your mom beat the living daylights out of you for years and, just when you thought you'd managed to escape away to college, the Winchester baggage screws you over.

"You can blame your dad for that one. The ghouls would never have looked twice at you, if it hadn't been for John Winchester and his idiotic quest for vengeance... of course, you wouldn't have been born, but that's a spare."

Zachariah sighs heavily, pretending to feel something, pity maybe, for the quivering form in front of him. Hell really didn't have anything on his methods, not even their best came close, and the pleasure of knowing yet another weak soul will fall in place sends a pleasant shiver down the angel's spine.

"So, what do you say, kiddo? Agree and you'll never have to go through that again." He wheedles, not mentioning the slim chance the boy, teen, has of surviving if he does agree.

"Yes, I'll do it!" The sob rips out of a torn throat, barely intelligible through the blood and tears. "Just... please stop it! I don't want to watch any more!" he pleads, trying in vain to look away from the source of his every nightmare and fear.

"Well, I guess you can only watch a movie so many times before it gets boring." Zachariah says, blandly.

The angel waves a hand and the screen freezes on an image of a boy, maybe twelve years old, crying as a much older woman tries to wring some kind of reaction from his terrified body.

And Zachariah walks out, leaving the broken soul of Adam Milligan sobbing alone on the cold floor.

Yes, he does so love when things go according to plan. Never mind that he had to 'tinker' with some of the boys memories, he'd said yes and that was all Zachariah cared about.

* * *

"Adam! Don't go into the light!" Castiel's voices echoes uselessly along Heaven's roads.

* * *

 **END**


End file.
